Why did Gohan become Saiyaman
by LightningFireZC
Summary: Many people Including Videl don't understand why Gohan acts so goofy as Saiyaman, Videl decides to ask and she gets an answer that leaves her speechless. One shot


**Author notes: Hey everyone how is everyone doing today? If you are here then that means you are a Gohan fan and want to read this fiction and that means you're awesome ^_^, I thank you, this is my first fiction so read and tell me what you think.**

 **This takes place after Buu.**

 **"** Speech **"**

 ** _"_** _Thoughts"_

Today started as any other day for everyone's favourite hybrid; he was asleep until he was awoken by his little brother jumping on his stomach "Big brother, big brother it's time to wake up"

The very same person in question quickly grabbed the young ball of energy before he landed on his chest again and said "Ok ok squirt I'm up" He said as he set Goten off to the side and began to get up "give me a few minutes ok Goten, I'll see you at breakfast"

The little boy in questioned nodded and bolted out of his room

Gohan chuckled and sighed, it wasn't the best way to wake up but he wouldn't have it any way, he kind of enjoyed the wake up.

He went to his shower and tossed off his boxers and turned on the water, the cold water snapping him awake as he just stood there enjoying the icy sensation on his muscles.

After his shower he got out and dried off putting on his usual school clothes that he seemed to like since they hid his muscles and went downstairs to see his brother and dad already mauling their stack of pancakes.

"Good morning mom, dad" The demi Saiyan said as he took his seat

"Morning Gohan" Goku said with his mouth full of pancakes

"Goku please don't talk with your mouth full" she said as Goku proceeded to look at Gohan then back at chi chi as he swallowed all the pancakes in his mouth which earned a smile from both demi Saiyan and caused Chi Chi to shake her head, she really enjoyed her husband's antics, she was glad he was back "morning Gohan, I made pancakes, Goten and your father seem to be enjoying them" She motioned to the two that were wolfing down their stacks of pancakes

Gohan chuckled as his mother brought him his own stack of pancakes; he gave his thanks and started eating his own stack.

Suddenly Goten said "Gohan when you come back from school can we spar?"

"Sure Goten, be careful though, your big brother got a lot stronger" Gohan said, despite how cocky it sounded he said it with genuine concern.

Goten puffed out his chest "Don't worry Gohan, I'm strong too"

Gohan smiled at his brother cheerful

"Dad, don't you want to join on in, I don't think our family has had one big spar before" Gohan wanted to fight him, he also wanted to let Goten interact with him, this would have been great for everyone

Goku looked at Gohan, pride and excitement in his eyes "Of course Gohan, I'm always up for a good fight" Goku said already getting excited even though the spar was eight hours away.

Gohan nodded as he went back to his food, however after a few seconds he felt eyes on him and saw his mother staring at him, he became nervous "Uhhhh mom, are you ok? Do you mind if we fight?"

Chi Chi looked at her boy and gave him a smirk of her own "Of course you can fight, I'm just a little sad you didn't want me to join" As soon as those words were said both Goku and Gohan began choking on their food, Goten was fine since Chi Chi had sparred with him in the pass.

"M-Mom! You'd fight with us?!" Gohan said shocked that his mother didn't even yell at him for agreeing to fight Goten

"Chi, you can't be serious, you haven't fought in so long and you'd get hurt" Goku said forgetting who he was married to for a split second

Chi Chi gave Goku a glare that quickly shut him up "Goku I'm not as weak as you think, plus I think a family spar would be fun"

After a few seconds Goku changed his confused look to a warm smile "Sure Chi, you can fight too"

Chi Chi returned the warm smile and went back to cooking.

Gohan was still surprised that his mother would want to fight with a full blooded Saiyan and two half Saiyans ' _I thought dad dying had an effect on her, dad coming back has completely changed her'_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "I'll get it" Said Gohan as he got up and went to it; he opened the door to reveal his very close friend Videl

"Morning Gohan, I was hoping we could fly to school together today" She said rather cheerily

"Oh morning Videl and sure, we're just eating breakfast, want to join us?"

She shook her head "Thanks but I already ate" she then heard a yell from a young boy

"Gohaaaaaaan is that your girlfriend?" Goten yelled and then proceeded to make kissing noises.

Both Gohan and Videl blushed as Goku decided to chime in "Well Gohan I didn't know you found yourself a girlfriend" He got up and nudged Gohan in the arm "She's pretty Gohan"

Gohan turned another 20 shades of red "Daaad she isn't my girlfriend, she is just a friend" He said missing the disappointed face of Videl, however Goku caught it and smiled, he turned to go back to his breakfast

After breakfast and a couple more jokes directed toward Gohan and Videl including one comment from Chi Chi wanting grandbabies, Gohan got up from the breakfast table and made his way to the front door "Bye guys, I'll be back after school"

Getting goodbyes from Chi Chi, Goku and Goten, Videl and Gohan set off toward Hercule city.

Unknown to them however, something was happening in Hercule city

Meanwhile in Hercule City

Everyone was enjoying life as nobody could remember the threat of Majin buu or dying since the Z fighters gather the Dragonballs and had everyone's mind wiped of the catastrophe, however things wouldn't be peaceful forever, no matter how small the evil

Suddenly screams of terror echoed through the streets as gun shots were heard, a bank was being robbed

"NOW NOBODY MOVE" the masked thug yelled as he fired more rounds into the ceiling

"Keep your hands above your desks people don't try to be a hero, all we want her is to make a little... withdrawal" the other crook said smugly as he held a machine gun at the receptionist as he threw her the bag.

"You know what to do and no funny business"

The receptionist nodded with shaky hands began filling the bag with money as she became more and more nervous as the man seemed to get more and more impatient.

"Would you hurry up, the cops will be here soon and you guys don't want us to get hurt, now do you?" The crook said cockily as he moved the gun closer to the scared receptionists head.

The shaking receptionists shook her head "N-N-No of course w-we wouldn't want you t-to get h-hurt"

The crook smiles as he got the reaction he hoped for "Good, now since we are on the same page here would kindly hurry up, my finger here is getting itchy" He said as he slowly flexed his finger on the trigger.

She panicked as she started piling all the money into the bag, hoping she wouldn't get shot.

Sirens are heard and the crooks begin to panic "Damn how did they get here already, we should have had 10 more minutes" the crook said to his accomplice "How am I suppose to know, they normally take their time!"

The accomplice went near the door and yelled "Don't come in here! We have hostages and they will die if you attempt to stop us you damn pigs!"

A police man got a megaphone and said "Come out with your hands up, the building is completely surrounded, come quietly and things will be easier for you, make it hard for us and you'll be going away for a long time"

The accomplice responded by sticking his gun out of the door and began firing random bullets everywhere which forced the police to duck behind their cars "Eat lead you useless pigs! Do you really think we'll surrender to you?" He retracted his hand and shut the door

After he gave the police his response he went to his partner and said "Dude we got to hurry up before something worse than the police shows up here"

The other crook looked over to him "I can handle SWAT just as easily you know, they're just as bad as the police" The man said cockily

"I was talking about Saiyaman" Just as those words left his mouth the crook visibly recoiled, he had completely forgotten about the caped hero, which is quite strange to forget about a bulletproof, bus lifting, green tunic wearing hero

The crook points his gun shakily at the receptionist "Hurry up and put the money in the bag!" He says with his cool and cocky demeanour completely gone, the receptionist hurried puts the rest of the money in the bag and hands him the bag.

The accomplice however kept his eyes outside, waiting for any reinforcements to arrive to signal his partner, after the bag was fully filled with money they each grabbed a civilian and exited the bank, the crook yelled "Unless you want these peoples blood on your hands, I suggest you don't do a thing!" He yelled as he made their way to the car they came here with.

After they got in the partners in crime chucked the hostages away "Floor it!" one yelled to the other as he stomped on the speed pedal, they both laughed as they set off...or so they thought, even though he did have the pedal floored, the car wasn't going anyway.

The crook in the passenger's seat noticed this and said "Hey you bozo, I think you pressed the wrong pedal" The man is questioned looked over and said "What are you talking about?! I know how to drive aren't we mov..."

Anything that was going to be said was stopped right there as the crook that was driving looked like he'd seen a ghost, his accomplice was confused why he was acting so weird and decided to follow his partners view, what he saw left him in the same state.

Right there in front of the car was a man in a green tunic with a Black body suit, a big red cape and a helmet with antennae on the top of it.

Said man currently had his foot resting on the hood of the care with his hands on his hips as his face wore a smirk that held a world of confidence.

He soon spoke in an over dramatic superhero voice "I believe the money you withdrawn isn't yours, I think you had better take it back to the bank" He said looking down upon the criminals' shocked expression.

Once the crook that was driving recovered from his stupefy state, he reached for his gun and pointed it at the hero "Eat lead punk" he yelled before letting loose all the ammo he had in the machine gun, he kept firing until he heard a clicking sound that showed the gun was empty, once he looked he the man he saw the hero still standing there like nothing happened, the only difference was he had both arms extended and his fists clenched, after a few seconds he opens his hands showing he caught all the rounds that were fired, the crook was just about to have a heart attack as he saw the rounds fall onto the hood of the car

The green helmeted hero smirked, enjoying the shocked look on the crook "it's not good to aim guns at people, even worse to shoot" he said, the accomplice pulled out a pistol and shot at the hero, both criminals smirked triumphantly until they saw the bullet bounce off the superheroes chest, as a result, the man took his foot off of the pedal got out of the car and made a run for it as did his partner in crime

The hero kept his foot on the car's hood and crossed his arms as he looked on at the men trying to escape, unluckily they were running toward his partner in justice.

After a while of running the men were just feeling the slightest bit safe until a flying foot came out of nowhere and knocked one of them down, when they saw who it was they swore that kami had it out for them as a they cast their eyes upon a female hero wearing a blue tunic and had her own helmet with a heart right in front.

She smirked as the bank robber sent a few sloppy punches toward her as she dodged them easily. She then sent a roundhouse kick to the side of the crocks head that sent him flying a few feet before landing with a skid, knocked out by that one kick.

She smiled at her handy work and went to her partner in justice giving him a thumbs up which he happily returned.

The people watching and those in the bank came out and cheered for their heroes/rescuers yelling out their thanks and admiration.

"No need to thank us citizens" The male hero started.

"We're just doing our job" The female hero finished.

" **Because we are..."** they both stated.

They both started posing with the female hero jumping over the male and then sliding through his legs while he help her though by hooking her arms looking like a sort of dance move, then threw her up in the air, spun and caught her.

"The Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawomam" They both finished with the females hero in the males arms.

The crowd cheered loudly for the heroes antics ( **A.N they love Hercule and the crap he does, why wouldn't they like they're dances?)**

The female hero hopped out of his arms as they both waved. "Stay safe now" She said as they both floated up and took off at a rapid pace hoping to get to school in time, when they were out of ear shot she began to speak to her companion.

"That was amazing Gohan! I'll never be able to understand how you can stop cars and block bullets like that" The pink tunic wearing super hero complimented.

"Thanks Videl but you are getting stronger as well, your reflexes are getting even better and who knows the next time we spar I might be in trouble" The green tunic wearing super hero said.

Videl crossed her arms and smirked, "What do you mean 'might' are you saying that I was no match for you before?" She turned away from him knowing she would rattle Gohan.

Gohan panicked a little, "Well yes, I mean no, I mean you're a lot stronger then you were, n-not implying you were weak or anything b-but..."

 _"You're so predictable Gohan it's almost cute"_

Videl couldn't contain her laughter and started to laugh while she flew. "Geez Gohan I'm only kidding, no need to freak out it's not like I'll bite your head off or something" She said as she continued the laugh at his misfortune.

 _"Gee Videl, Don't you remember when I was teaching you to fly? You snapped at me for giving you advice about your hair for fighting"_ Gohan wisely kept those comments to himself as he didn't want to really get her mad, he could take a bit of teasing anyway.

When Videl stopped laughing she looked at Gohan and remembered a question that she had always wanted to ask him. "Gohan, can I ask you something?"

Gohan looked at her in a funny way "I thought I was done being questioned or do you think I still have secrets that you should know?" He said jokingly

Videl smirked and gave him a light punch on his arm "Haha very funny Gohan but seriously, I just wanted to know why we do those poses as an entrance and as a farewell"

"Huh?" Was Gohan's intelligent response to the randomness of the question

"Well, I understand why we change our voices, because we don't want people to recognise us from that, but why do we do all these funny and childish poses?" She asked and hoped she didn't offend him by asking the question.

Gohan actually chuckled, surprising her slightly as he started to explain "I guess it's because I never really had a childhood, I told you about the Saiyans and how I was kidnapped when I was 4 and from there it was fighting, fighting and more fighting and even when there was peace I was mainly forced to study."

Gohan paused to see Videl listening intently

He continued "I never really had the time to do something I wanted to do, it was either studying for my mother or fighting for my father, my friends and the planet, I guess that's why I do those poses, I never got to enjoy the feeling of being a kid and acting all goofy. I guess doing those poses is my way of getting back the years I lost out on"

 _"T-That's right! He never had any time as a child to enjoy himself, no friends his age, no ambitions for himself, nothing...Son Gohan, you had that kind of life yet you grew up to be so kind and caring"_ She thought in realisation, she slowly flew underneath him and turned to him

Gohan had turned to Videl to notice she had went underneath him while he was talking and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace, Gohan was confused and a little embarrassed until Videl spoke in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry Gohan, if anybody saw your life they would understand why you act as goofy as you do"

Gohan smiled and wrapped his arms around Videl "Thank you for understanding Videl, It really means a lot to me, I knew not many people would understand if I told them, but I'm glad you do, you don't have to do those poses if you don't want to"

Videl nodded as she pulled away. "It's ok, those poses are kind fun and the people who don't understand are knuckle heads anyway"

Gohan chuckled as he thought of something and smirked. "Videl, you don't really think my poses are funny and childish, do you?" He said putting a little sad, disappointed tone in his voice

Videl became flustered at the sad tone in his voice "Yes, I mean no, I mean your poses are very unique, n-not that unique is a bad thing or anything it just means I haven't seen them before, that doesn't mean I don't like them, I mean..."

Gohan started to laugh at Videl, he had never seen her stammer the way she had just now. "Geez Videl I'm only kidding, no need to freak out it's not like I'll bite your head off or something" He said laughing at her misfortune as he got his own measure of payback.

Videl saw what he did and blushed slightly "Jerk" she mumbled under her breath and turned away

Gohan heard this and grinned, he decided to push the issue and see how much fun he can get out of this situation "What this? The Videl Satan is quite? No comeback? No witty retort?"

Gohan could have continued but he had to dodge a fist coming straight for him from the Raven haired super hero right next to him

"You're in big trouble Son Gohan" She said as she drove a fist into her other open hand.

"You'll have to catch me first" Gohan retorted as he sped off leaving an angry Videl behind

"GET BACK HERE GOHAN" She yelled as she blasted off in hopes to catch him.

Gohan laughed as he raced away and Videl herself couldn't keep the grin she was fighting off of her face

 **I hope you enjoyed the fiction, I really struggled for length here I could barely get to 1'000 but somehow I did it, a BIG shout out to all you writers who are able to write like 20,000 words per chapter that has over 50 chapters long, hell even getting to 5,000 is still pretty cool, you guys are amazing.**

 **Maybe my next one shot will be the big family spar that I know some people would want to see, tell me if you want that to be my next fiction.**

 **Tell me what I did wrong so I can improve and go to my YouTube to comment on a video if you want me to reply as soon as possible because I am always on YouTube, bit of a self plug there but you understand right?**

 **Take care now ^_^**


End file.
